pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PT017: The Final Dimensional Duel III
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 40. Synopsis While Platinum goes with the rest of the trainers, Pearl distracts Giratina. Charon, however, has Giratina attack him, and in the moment, Diamond leaps away and gets hit by the Legendary Pokémon's attack - Shadow Force. Chapter Plot Dahlia and Argenta, along with Darach and Thorton (who is asleep), shout out that they will look after Buck, Looker and the Battle Frontier, and wish the group luck. Palmer thanks them, while Platinum is glad she's finally going to the Distortion World. When Darach showed them the picture of a Pokémon, he called it Giratina. He explained to Platinum that it was a member of the Creation Trio, alongside Dialga and Palkia, and the one in the photo is Giratina's Origin Forme. Platinum noted that must mean it was its original appearance. Darach believed it like that, and showed a different picture, called Giratina Altered Forme. Platinum admitted while they looked the same, she doubted that they were the same Pokémon. Darach, however, stated that different formes meant they should be wary how to get to Distortion World. Darach read that Giratina's appearance adapted to the environment, for it was called as the ruler of anti-matter, and assumed they spoke about the Distortion World. Platinum noted if they had to go there, they needed to fight Giratina, too. Darach believed she would be fine, and Caitlin herself had recognized Platinum's skills. However, he hoped that Caitlin had the same self-control that Platinum had, as she had the power to strengthen up other trainers. Platinum wondered what Darach was talking about, but he stopped, stating he was just talking to himself, and wished her luck in the mission. Platinum and Palmer fly off on the Pokémon, while Riley has his Pokémon sense the aura of the direction they are taking to in a boat with Mira and Cheryl. Volkner looks at the group, and asks Flint won't he go with them. He also reminds Flint that, aside from the trainers from the battleground, there is someone else that took offense that Buck got hurt. Flint becomes angry, for he will beat up the people that hurt his brother, Buck, to which Volkner shakes his head. At Eterna City, Giratina extends its wings, and flies off to attack Pearl, whom Chatler is carrying. Pearl circles around Giratina, and notes it cannot compete with his speed. Suddenly, Giratina uses Shadow Claw, but misses, to which Pearl notes it's both a Dragon and a Ghost-type Pokémon. Charon notes that Pearl has the ability to predict Pokémon moves. Since Pearl has Giratina's attention, Charon's Slowking uses Trump Card. The attack hits Giratina, who is in pain. Pearl wonders what's going on with Giratina, who forms a portal and dives into the ground to use Shadow Force. As Pearl tries to find out where Giratina will emerge, Charon notes he'll be the first victim: the portal appears under Pearl. Dark tentacles emerge, to which Diamond leaps over Slowking to warn Pearl of the attack. The attack goes through Diamond; Pearl becomes shocked, as Diamond falls to the ground, his eyes becoming blank. Charon notes it's not what he intended to do, but the result is still pleasing to him. Pearl is in denial, thinking Diamond is just pretending and making a joke. Pearl dares Diamond to stand up and say "I am Poké-ay!" Charon laughs, seeing how happy this day is: with Diamond gone, Regigigas turns around and leaves. Debuts Move *Trump Card *Shadow Force Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 40 chapters